


this love is glowing in the dark (i never dreamed of this)

by bloodaccusedstones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodaccusedstones/pseuds/bloodaccusedstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She closes her eyes and rests her forehead against yours. You graze your lips against hers and she kisses you softly. She trails her thumb over your cheekbone while you run a fingertip across the width of her shoulder blade, then down her spine, feeling the notches of her vertebrae and soft skin. You place your head against her chest and feel her drop her chin so it's resting on the top of your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this love is glowing in the dark (i never dreamed of this)

**Author's Note:**

> Lawstein fluff, as promised. Continuation of, "you say that you regretted all the chances you don't take (makes no sense that you're the one who makes me feel like this)", aka, the fic with the long ass title. 
> 
> Also, fuck this playlist:  
> http://8tracks.com/missmikkij/do-you-know

///

“Carmilla. Carmilla, get off me.”

“No.”

“Carmilla, you’re laying on my arm and I can’t feel it. Get off.”

“No.”

“Carmilla.” You groan and move over slightly, just enough for her get pull her arm out from under you. You lay back down with another groan. She wraps her arm over your stomach and pulls you closer to her so your back is pressed against her front, your shoulder blades digging into her breasts. She sighs and nuzzles her face into your neck.

"Danny," you mumble, "your nose is freezing."

"So are you but you don't see me complaining." You huff but don't move. Her legs are tangled in between yours and her other arm is resting on your legs, long fingers gripping your bare thigh. She raises her head and plants a kiss on your neck.

You roll over in her arms and open your sleepy eyes. She looks tired, eyelids heavy and black circles under her eyes, but she's wearing a dopey smile so you tangle your hands in her fire hair and kiss her deeply. She grips at your shirt and moves her leg so that one's draped over your waist, pulling you impossibly closer. You move your hand behind her back and push your fingers into her bare skin. She moans into your mouth and you try to push into her bones. She cups your cheeks and you move a hand to her hip, feeling the material of her shorts between your fingers. She pulls her mouth away from yours and kisses your cheek. You smile and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. You grab her neck and pull her face towards yours and kiss the small, faint scar that runs across the bridge of her nose.

She closes her eyes and rests her forehead against yours. You graze your lips against hers and she kisses you softly. She trails her thumb over your cheekbone while you run a fingertip across the width of her shoulder blade, then down her spine, feeling the notches of her vertebrae and soft skin. You place your head against her chest and feel her drop her chin so it's resting on the top of your head.

You lay there, cocooned in her, letting the sun rays warm your back. You've never been more peaceful.

///

"Wait, how does this...wait, what?"

"How the _fuck_ does this go together?"

"Wait, where's that screw? Are we missing a screw? Carmilla, where's this screw?"

"How the fuck should I know, Beanpole? I'm trying to figure out how to put this shelf together."

"You can't put it together without this screw."

"Stupid store. What was it? I Key You, or something? I'm never going back to that hell ever again."

"Okay, first of all, it's IKEA. Second of all, you wanted a bookshelf."

"I didn't expect to sell my soul to the fucking devil to just put the goddamn thing together!"

"Carmilla, just find the missing screw."

"I'd rather screw you."

"...After we find the screw."

"Oh come on. Why do you want to wait? Am I getting rusty? Are my skills lacking? Am I not satisfying you, Danny? It seems like we need to practice some so I can satisfy you. I don't want my partner to be unhap-"

"Find. The fucking. Screw. Carmilla."

"Ugh, fine. But why are there so many parts? What the hell? Doesn't the little screws come in a bag or something? Or did you want a chew toy that bad?"

" _Carmilla!_ Now is _not_ the time to make dog jokes!"

"Really? Then when, Clifford? After we find the screw or after I fuck you?"

"If you don't start looking for the screw I swear, I'm going to hit you in the head with that shelf."

"This is so fucking stupid. Fuck this bookshelf. I'll just put my books somewhere else. You didn't have to take us to I Key You or anything. I would rather be anywhere else but here, looking for this-Ah goddamn it!"

"Ha! Karma! At least you found it."

"' _At least you found it'_! It's _impaled_ in my _foot!"_

"It's not as bad as stepping on a lego."

"I would rather step on a thousand legos than a nail! It's a _nail_! I have a fucking screw _in my foot,_ Danny!"

"Okay, okay. Just pull it out while I go get an ice pack."

"This is bullshit. Fuck this bookshelf!"

"Well, you wanted one and I was tired of stumbling over your books."

"I know, I know, but I have a screw in my foot. Sorry if I don't like this idea. Whose idea was it, anyway? Stupid-"

"It was yours."

"...It was a marvelous idea, except for the screw scavenger hunt. I blame this on you."

"Of course you do."

///

She's home.

You know this because you hear the heavy door close loudly, despite the fact that you know she tries to keep it from slamming and waking you up. You hear metal clinging into glass and you assume she tossed her keys in the key bowl that rests on the counter. You pull your face off the pillow it was just smothered in and get off the couch. She's standing in the kitchen drinking a Gatorade. You walk over to her and hug her, burying your face in her chest.

"Aw, did someone miss me?" She leans over you and places her open Gatorade on the counter. You inhale her scent deeply (she smells like woodland moss and crisp air and honeysuckle) and nod your head. "You alright?" You nod again.

"I just missed you," you whisper against her chest. You did. You missed her warmth, her smile, her brash laugh, her long legs and flaming hair and you don't know why you missed her, you just did.

"Hey," she breathes, "I was only gone for a few hours. Did anything happen?" You shake your head. She sighs and wraps her arms around your shoulders and rests her cheek on your head. Your grip on the back of her sweater tightens. She reaches down and grabs the back of your thighs, pulls you up, and you wrap your legs around her waist as she holds you. You place your head in the crook of her neck. She moves her hands to your back and runs one up and down the length of your back.

Never in all your lifetimes did you ever think you'd have a koala hug. Ever.

You don't care really. You missed how it felt to be in her arms, even if she was gone for a few hours. You hold on as tightly as you can. She carries you into the bedroom where she sets you down on the mattress. She puts a knee on the bed and pushes off of it, scooting you backwards until your head hits the pillows, and she lays down on top of you, still holding you but loosely. She kisses you gently and grazes her fingertips over your neck.

"Laura called today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She said for you to call her whenever you can."

"Oh. How's she doing?"

"Good. Really good. Work's doing well and she got a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Carmilla?"

"Hm?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just...sometimes it's still hard. Thinking about her. I mean, I loved her but, I wasn't good for her. I had no choice but to let her go."

"Because she's going to die?" She unfolds from you and you pull at her sweater, keeping her close. She keeps her arm draped over your sides and a leg in between yours.

"Yeah."

"I will, too."

"But you're a werewolf so you age differently. I...I get to keep you longer."

"Oh."

"I'm glad, though. Letting her go was hard, one of the hardest things I've ever done but I have you now."

"How did you let her go? Like, how could you when you loved her so much?" She leans back and looks into your eyes. You gulp and glance down at her collarbones.

"With every expansion of her ribs, I was reminded of how she is mortal, and I am not.” Danny is staring at you, expecting more. You swallow the thorns in your throat. “She is the sermon and I am the sin.” You trail a finger down her arm and over her elbow. "I wasn't good for her." Danny leans over and kisses your forehead. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm good for you." _That was stupid, that was stupid, what the fuck did I say that?_ You can't look at her, you can't.

"You're good for me. You're good, Carmilla. You're the best thing I've ever had," she whispers against your lips and she tugs your shirt and kisses you soundly.

"It's just that, you-I...I've never been enough for myself," you gasp against her lips and she pulls you to her chest. "I...every time you smile I just...I think that just your eyes alone can fix every broken part of me." It's difficult for you to say, being open and honest is still a foreign thing to you, but wrapped in Danny's arms, cocooned in her warmth, you can't stop. "Losing Ell buried me, losing Laura broke me, but Danielle, losing you will kill me."

Danny kisses you, hard, like she's trying to engrave herself onto your bones (which is silly because she already is). You fist her sweater and pull her further into you. She grabs your sides and rolls onto her back, bringing you with her so you end up straddling her pelvis. You trap her face between your hands, pulling her as far into your mouth as you can. She presses her fingers into your shoulder blades. You lean up and strip off your shirt and take off her sweater. You lean back down and continue kissing her as she trails her nails down your back. You moan and she starts giving your neck open-mouth kisses, which make you moan louder. When she starts sucking on your neck, you grab fistfuls of her hair while groaning, and start grinding your hips against hers. She moans and you kiss her quiet.

The electricity between the two of you has always crackled, popped, always loud and full of static. The two of you are passionate with every emotion: anger, hatred, love. You kiss her with as much passion as you hold between your ribs.

"You're good. You're good for me. You're good," she chants, her words slipping between your lips, giving you a breathe of hope for something other than this cemetery sitting at the bottom of your stomach.

///

She's been sleeping for a while (no, you haven't been watching her) (that's such a lie). She'd fallen asleep against your stomach after you'd fucked her twice. You run your hand through her hair, twirling and playing with it. She groans which let's you know she's awake, and you start massaging her scalp. She moans against your abs and you laugh lightly. She lays there, perfectly content with you giving her a free head massage (she's been having headaches a lot these days). She kisses your stomach and turns her head towards you.

"Morning," you drawl.

"It's 5:30."

"Yes, that makes it morning, doesn't it?"

"Carmilla...it's too early for this." You hum in agreement. You abandon her massage and start trailing your fingertip across the contours of her face, tracing her bones and lines, valleys and mountain tops and sharp peaks. "You've been almost everywhere in the world, yeah?" You nod. "What's the most beautiful thing you've seen?"

You think about that for a while. You seen so many sights and cultures and people and art and landscape and hidden treasures. It's almost impossible for you to pick. You find yourself saying, "I really liked the Mediterranean and Vaadhoo Island. Arashiyama was beautiful with its Bamboo Grove and ancient temples."

She hums against your skin and closes her eyes. Her eyelashes are so long and beautiful as they rest against her cheek. "But the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes upon is you," she opens her eyes and her ocean colored orbs stare into yours, "and nothing will ever change that."

She moves her body so she's laying beside you, hands tucked under her head, staring into your eyes. You don't know if you said something wrong because she hasn't said anything and it's making you nervous. She licks her lips and your eyes follow the movement.

“Have you ever loved someone so much, everything reminds you of them and you can’t seem to shake them loose of you? It's like, the simplest thing reminds you of them like the wind, or trees, or rain, or sunshine or dogs barking and-" She cuts herself off and the emotions you see swimming behind her irises makes you feel woozy. “Your heartbeat pounding in your ears suddenly sounds like their name.”

You don't say anything. She's gazing at you like you gaze at the stars; longingly, in wonder, in amazement. Your throat suddenly feels dry, as if you've swallowed a desert. She slips a hand from under her head and traces the shell of your ear. "That's how I feel about you," she breathes and wraps her hand around your bird-boned wrist. You launch forward and kiss her.

You pull back and with your finger, trace a line on her skin, following the freckles that dot her body. They lead you all along her shoulder, across her collarbone, down her chest. When you reach her stomach, you lay your palm on it, fingers splayed out. You drag your hand up the length of her torso, over her breasts, and cup her neck. You run your thumb over her jawline, feeling the sharpness of it. You follow her jawline over to her chin and you trace the outline of her lips.

"I hope to have you for all eternity, Danielle," you whisper as you look into her eyes. There's nothing you could ever want more than her.


End file.
